The Food of the Gods
The Food of the Gods is the second book in The Children of Heroes Series and sequel to The Son of Rhea. This time, it will alternate between Anne's and Ryan's POVs. Prologue Anne's POV My dad stood next to me, the two of us infront of a whole crowd. Everyone stared at me, and I green circle with the sun and moon on it I had to stand on. "Ready?" my dad asked. "Ready." I said. I walked onto the platform. Instantly, I felt a surge of strength and warmth go through me. I knew what words to say. "Rwy'n rhoi fy hun i Hyperion, arglwydd o oleuni, a dod yn blentyn o'r haul." I chanted. Welsh for "I give myself to Hyperion, the lord of light, and become a child of the sun." One of the rays of the sun painted on the disk shot a red beam into the sky. "Titans est maxima, et nunc est mihi Fautor." I then said. Latin for "He is the greatest of the titans, and now he is my patron." Another ray shot green into the air. "Kon, koko ni Hyperion, watashi no kōru." I chanted. Japanese for "Now, Hyperion here my call." Another ray shot yellow into the sky. "Eu busco a sua aceitação." I rose my hands up in the air. Portugeese for "I seek your acceptance." This time, blue was shot in the air. "Tha kratí̱sei éna kommáti to̱n armodiotí̱to̱n sas ." I said. Greek for "I shall hold a piece of your powers." A white beam shot down from the sky and hit me right in the head, engulfing my body. I heard a gasp. "NO!" my dad, my mom, my sister and my brother all shouted. All the lights on the disk suddenly vanished. I felt as weak as can be. I looked down onto my arms. They had gold and silver tatoos all over them. I stared at my reflection. My sea green eyes had changed so they were one gold and one silver. They slowly faded back to green, and all of the tatoos except one, a silver π, vanished. "I am Annabelle Zoë Jackson!" I shouted, "Daughter of Percy and Annabeth, and champion of Hyperion!" Chapter One: Relief, Pain and Blackness Butch's POV Okay, I have to admit, Hyperion's "claiming" of Anne nearly gave me a heart attack! Anne's idea at first was a little crazy. I mean, a champion of Hyperion? It would give her some pretty amazing powers, but really? I thought she was crazy, but... What's life without some risk? I watched as Anne tried out her new powers. Light, Fire, Healing. Then she tried a force wave. It ripped the grass of the ground and threw soil into the air. But I was standing directly in it's path. Pain shot through me as I went flying throught the air, and flew right through the roof of Hephaestus's cabin. I felt my bones break and my skin tear. Sadly, the lava from which they make the metal from was right under me. I splashed into it, and was quickly extracted. But I had several broken bones, bad cuts and 3rd-degree burns. I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital wing, where I discovered I had lost a pint of blood, broken exactly 100 bones, torn 6 muscles, sprained several more, had 77 2nd-degree burns, and 61 3rd-degree ones. The doctor, a son of Apollo, said that if Ryan hadn't found me, I would have died. Ryan's POV I watched as Butch was blasted into Hepheastus's Cabin through the roof. I gasped. "BUTCH!" I shouted. "BUTCH!!!" I ran into the Cabin. Butch was being extracted from the lava pit. He was bleeding horribly. His arms and legs were pointed in several directions. I ran up to Butch and checked his pulse. Faint, but there. But… He wasn't breathing. I guessed he got the wind knocked put of him when he flew through the roof, or had inhaled some lava, or something. But that didn't matter right now. I summoned some water and wrapped it around my hands. I put my hands where his lungs are and focused on hhealing him. Last summer, on my quest to save my mom, I discovered I could heal people with water. I had done some practice and research, and learned that the more sea or water powers they had, the better I could heal them. Butch wasn't related to any sea gods, nor did he have any water powers... "Come on, Butch, come ON!!!" As I said that last word, a flash of teal went through the room. Butch began to breathe, and he stopped bleeding. Me, Jake Androi (a son of Hephaestus), Delphi Dominics (a daughter of Nike and Dr. Andrew Dominics, a son of Apollo, yes she is 3/4 god) and Jake's half-sister, Vulcanna Voth, all ran to the infirmiry, holding Butch. Anne and Butch's girlfriend (Koko Kings, daughter of Nyx) saw us and ran after us. We got into the infirmary and put him down on a bed. Koko glared at Anne. "You stupid, inconciderate, over-powered, IDIOT!" Koko shouted. Koko was a daughter of the Night goddess, but she had long platinum blonde hair, amber eyes and light, freckled skin. Anne glared right back at her. "Me? Maybe you should keep a better watch on your boyfriend!" Anne screamed. She was glowing gold. "What? Are you saying that I could have pushed him out of the way and gotten hurt MYSELF?" Koko replied, bland energy coursing around her. "Well rather YOU-" Anne shouted, waving her hand and shooting a small blast of light at Koko, "than HIM!" she shouted, releasing a smaller wall of force at Koko. They fought. Chapter Two: The Quest Anne's POV I stormed out of the Infirmary. If she didn't want to talk to me, I would just train it out. I learned that my stuff had magically moved to Hyperion's cabin. I walked in, grabbed my Stygian Iron katana that turns into a glove, and walked out to the training arena. I trained some, slicing up targets and easily defeating other demigods. I then looked at a target and it burst into flames. "...Whoa. Heat vision." I said as I noticed Rachel Dare, our camp oracle, come up to me. Then her eyes turned glowing green and mist came out of her mouth. 4 figures were standing there. One of them, a woman with long, curly chessnut hair and stormy grey eyes said, "When the food of the gods has lost it's power," she said before melting into mist. Athena, my grandmother. The next, a man with long silvery robes and black eyes said, "And the gods are near there final hour," and then similary melting. Hades, the death god. Then, a woman with white hair and rainbow eyes said, "A child of light and the Wisest Water," before melting into mist. Iris, the messenger of the mortal world. Lastly, a man with a scarred face, tanned skin and brown eyes said, "Shall save the world from it's slaughter." before vanishing. Prometheus, titan of forethought. When the mist faded, Armando Manchini, head counselor of the Zeus cabin, was standing there, holding Rachel's uncousious form. "You should go see Chiron." he said. I ran toward the Big House. Chiron sat there, in his wheelchair, and asked me about the prophecy. I recited it for him, and he nodded. "Yes. You and Ryan must go." "I know that. But what about a third?" I asked. "Will I do?" a female voice asked me. Chapter Two: Kissing--GROSS!! Anne's POV I turned. A girl, with red hair and amber eyes, stood in the door. My brother's girlfriend, Leia Grace. Ryan stood up and walked over to Leia. He hugged her. "Hey, Wise Guy." She said, kissing him. Okay, two words. KISSING=GROSS! "How are you?" Ryan asked. "Oh, Okay. We were almost attacked by a harpy a few days ago. What about you Ryan?" Category:Adventure Category:Action